totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Phantom
The Dark Phantom, labeled as '''The Phantom '''is a character in Oweguy's stories. He is the main antagonist in Total Drama Oweguy for the first part of the story and also will be the main villian in an upcoming story. Biography The Dark Phantom is born from darkness, death, and souls. It is possible that it was born from the darkness in Oweguy. It has organic zombie like arms as well as a head but it is covered up by a mask like helmet. It's body is mostly darkness and a red and white core but is protected by armor and a cape. The Dark Phantom was officially picked by Oweguy for Total Drama Oweguy but he disgused its darkness body into an armored human like body but still had the helmet making the other people not know it's a phantom. Oweguy picked him in his disguse and joined the show. It's main goal is to possess anyone in it's path as well as kill them. Total Drama Oweguy The Dark Phantom (In it's Masked Warrior disguise) was the last contestant to arrive in Oweguy's Awesome Camp!. Many people thought that he was a wrestler or a wizard but Marine thought that something was different about him. Later, he was placed on the Killer Hot Dogs team and was about to start the first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom, the Masked Warrior was to last to go for his team along with Pat. But due to Pat's weight, the hang glider started losing it's altitude and the Killer Hot Dogs lost with a score of six to two, but the Masked Warrior was safe that night. In When Fears Attack, the challenge was to conquer your worst fear. The Masked Warrior didn't compete until the very end. His fear was vacuums but he wasn't able to conquer his fear and the Killer Hot Dogs lost again. He was in the bottom three along with Dax and Pete but was safe because Pete couldn't conquer his fear of ducks. The Masked Warriors true nature started to get revealed in What Ever Happened to Oweguy?! where he was surprisenly absent from the challenge. In the woods, Marine encounted him in it's true form, not knowing that it's really the Masked Warrior. It told her that Oweguy was somewhere in his fancy cabin but she was very tired so she asked for coffee. But once she drank the coffee she collapsed, revealed at the end of the chapter that he put knock out pills in the coffee. It's is unknown why he did that but it's probably for a plan in a future chapter. The Dark Phantom didn't appear in it's true form in Dancing with the Losers. Just it's human form once again. The challenge was a dance contest and the Masked Warrior was the only one on the Killer Hot Dogs team not to compete. Even without him the team still won with the other five doing a big dance together, gaining them invincibility again. The Dark Phantom's true form appeared again in Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals where it was shown releasing black clouds turning regular animals like bees into mutants. Marine, Kuro, Flare, and Catherine discovered it's plot and battled against it. The fight lasted a little while until Flare discovered it's week spot which is it's core in its chest. He threw his knife at it making the Dark Phantom unable to move. But as a last ditch effot the Dark Phantom caused a huge purple blast making everyone on the island fly off and landed back at Oweguy's camp. At the end of the chapter, the Dark Phantom got revived by its black clouds and looked ready to get revenge. In The Even Bigger Sleep it is shown that the Masked Warrior and Chuck were in a secret alliance together trying to take down the Screaming Hamburgers. Oweguy gave everyone a night off to trick them into getting very tired for his awake-a-thon challenge but the Masked Warrior, Chuck, and Marine slept through the night. Knowing that Marine had a strong advantage the Masked Warrior wanted Chuck to give her knockout pills so they'd get an advantage. Unfortunetly Flare noticed the Knockout Pills behind Chuck leading to her battling him and getting knocked out himself by Flare. The Masked Warrior was very upset about Chuck failing his plan and accidentally reveals the secret alliance resulting in him getting knocked out by Flare just like what happened to Chuck. At the elimination ceremony the Masked Warrior got the final Chocolate Oweguy and Chuck was eliminated. In Box-O-Rama the challenge was a wrestling tournament and the Masked Warrior had a strong advantage. While Katelyn, Amanda, and Pat failed easily, the Masked Warrior defeated Yuki and Flare very easily making it to the final round. His oppoment for the final round was Marine. She started losing at first and at one point the Masked Warrior destroyed the roof nearly killing her but stole a power pack he had and she recovered easily and grew stronger. She eventually torn off some of his wrestling outfit revealing a familiar core and soon found out he was the Dark Phantom. She hit the core and the Masked Warrior disguise dissappeared reavealing his true form in front of everyone. Oweguy tried to seel him in an unbreakable prison but the Dark Phantom recovered and jumped out of the stadium and escapes into the ocean. It is not sure if it'll appear in future chapters or if what happened is a foreshadowing of a future story. The Dark Phantom does not appear in TDO Aftermath #2 because of the events at the end of Box-O-Rama but Chuck does mention it briefly. Unnamed Movie Fic The Dark Phantom is going to be the main antagonist in an upcoming movie fic. Trivia *The Dark Phantom recieved three Chocolate Oweguys and placed 12th. *The Dark Phantom was the sixth character eliminated. *The Dark Phantom was originated from the Gorillaz character The Boogieman / Sun Moon Stars in the Stylo video due to his phantom like appearence. *The Dark Phantom is the first character by Oweguy that is pure evil. *The Dark Phantom has no gender but it's mostly male. *The Dark Phantom was going to be the villian for the whole story but due to Sprinklemist's hate of the character it was written out and Flare took over as main villian. Category:Total Drama Oweguy